Do You Believe Me Now?
by MagicMemories
Summary: Alison has been arrested and charged with Mona's murder. She's sitting in jail and A is still torturing her friends. What will happen when Alison gets a surprise visitor and Emily gets some much needed answers. This is an Emison story.
1. What's It Going To Take

Emily walked briskly down the brightly lit hallways of the Philadelphia prison towards the reception desk. She was glad her mother was in Texas for the week because this was something she had to do alone. When she reached the desk, a young woman with long dark brown hair and striking green eyes looked up at her from the paper she was reading. Judging by her expression, Emily could safely assume that working in a jail was not a desired occupation. The woman looked at her with a bored expression, like she would rather be anywhere but here. Emily cleared her throat before she spoke. "I'm here to see Alison DiLaurentis"

Just saying those words caused her heart to tighten in her chest. It made her want to be physically sick thinking of Alison being locked up here. She was afraid what state she would find the blonde in when she finally saw her.

It had been two weeks since Lieutenant Tanner had arrested Alison for Mona's murder. The blonde had insisted that all four girls meet her in the woods near the kissing rock. When they got there, Alison had tried to convince them of her innocence.

Emily feels the tears build behind her eyes as she remembers the last time she saw Alison.

_"There's something you guys need to know" Alison said shakily as her eyes scanned the area around them making sure they were alone. _

_"If you dragged us out here for more lies Ali, we don't want to hear it. We know you killed Mona because she had proof you were A, you lured Bethany to Rosewood the night you disappeared because you knew about your mum's affair with her father and you wanted her out of the way and we know that you've been messing with us ever since you stole the game from Mona the night she went to Radley" Spencer responded angrily. _

_"And now you're trying to put the blame for Bethany's murder on Spencer to cover your own ass" Hanna added_

_Alison shook her head furiously as she looked at the four people who had suffered so much because of her, but the four people she was determined to protect."No, no, no it's not true" She began, tears falling down her cold, pink cheeks. "Yes I knew about the affair, yes I knew Bethany but I didn't kill her and I didn't want her dead. She escaped Radley and came to Rosewood looking for my mother because she was angry at her. I didn't kill her, but I know who did." Alison looked directly at Spencer while she spoke, trying to communicate with her eyes how hurt she was over this. _

_"If you're going to say I did it Ali I sw-" Spencer was cut off by Alison_

_"It wasn't you Spencer, you were asleep when it happened" The blonde spoke loudly, like she was trying to hammer the point into their heads._

_"Then who did Ali?" Aria asked quietly. Alison swallowed thickly before answering. _

_"It was Jason. He found out about the affair and he was angry, he was high and he hit her from behind with the shovel and left. Melissa found her and buried her alive, thinking she was dead." Alison looked away so the girls wouldn't see the tears fall freely. _

_The four girls looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths, stunned by this revelation. _

_"But if you've known this whole time, why let me take the blame for it" Spencer yelled, her anger returning tenfold. _

_"I haven't known this whole time Spencer, I only put it together the night of the Ice Ball" Alison screamed back just as loudly._

_"He found a note the next morning saying 'I know what you did', is that what that was about Ali?" Aria piped up. Alison nodded slowly. _

_"What about Mona?" Emily spoke for the first time. _

_Alison turned her attention to her, taking a moment to look into big brown eyes before answering. "I'm being framed, A is setting me up to take the fall for Mona's murder. Once I'm out of the way, you'll all be next. It's only a matter of time before A tips the cops off about New York and you all go to jail for Shana's death" _

_"Do you know who killed Mona?" Hanna asked wearily, not completely buying Alison's story. _

_"I-" Before Alison could finish, she was interrupted by flashing lights and sirens sounding all around them, Police officers with flashlights circling them. _

_Lieutenant Tanner stepped out of one of the cars and walked to where the five girls were standing. _

_"Alison DiLaurentis, you're under arrest for the murder of Mona Vanderwall" Tanner began, speaking over the five girl's protests as two officers closed in and handcuffed Alison's hands behind her back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney" When she finished, the two officers began leading Alison towards the nearest police car. Before getting in the back seat, Alison turned to the girls." _

_"Don't say I didn't warn you, keep each-other safe!" The blonde yelled towards her former friends before being ushered into the back seat before Tanner got in the drivers seat and sped away._

_Seeing her first love being driven away in the back of a police car, Emily didn't bother to stop the tears from falling as the other three girls gathered around her, holding her close and whispering words of comfort"_

Emily wiped away a stray tear before looking back at the woman behind the desk.

"Just sign here love" The woman said, handing Emily a clipboard with a visitors log. Emily hastily filled out all the forms before handing them back to the receptionist. The woman rang a bell on the desk and a prison guard arrived moments later. He was tall and well built, he looked like he had been doing this job a long time.

"DiLaurentis, block 3, cell 19" The receptionist told the guard. He nodded and motioned for Emily to follow him, she did so without question.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, he used a badge to open the door that read 'Cell Block 3', Emily followed him inside into a small room with the same security equipment as an airport.

"Bags must be left here, along with phones and any jewellery. After that I'll have a female guard come in and pat you down. Can never be too careful" Emily was surprised, he sounded almost sympathetic. "You a friend of this DiLaurentis girl?" he asked casually, as if he was just asking about the weather. Emily nodded shyly. She didn't know if her and Alison could be considered 'friends' at this point but she didn't have the energy to explain to this stranger.

The guard nodded and watched as Emily removed her bracelets and rings as well as her watch and put them along with her bag and phone into a small locker which the guard then locked and handed her the key too. "I've seen a lot of people come and go through here, many murderers" He said just as casually. "She doesn't strike me as being a killer"

"She's being set up… I think" Emily answered. She didn't understand why she felt so strongly about making sure this man knew Alison wasn't a criminal. Maybe because he could protect her from all the real criminals in here.

"That's what I thought too" He answered as a young woman with short black hair walked in the room. "I'll be here when you leave" he said with a small smile before leaving the room, leaving Emily alone with the new officer.

"Just gotta do a body check ma'am" She said calmly as Emily outstretched her arms and the woman patted her down all the way from her neck to her toes. She felt odd but she ignored it, if this is what it took to see Alison then she would do it a hundred times over. Eventually the woman had finished and led Emily down the corridor, passing cells as they went. She was led down the corridor and turned left into a small hallway with one door on either side and a window straight ahead. The woman took a set of keys out of her pocket and opened the door on the right and motioned for Emily to go inside.

"DiLaurentis, you have a visitor." She said before closing the door and locking it and taking a seat outside the door to give the girls some privacy, but also to let Emily out when they were finished.

Emily turned away from the door and looked around the room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was about the same size as her bedroom, there was a sink and shower in the corner along with a toilet, a desk underneath the window with an uncomfortable looking chair, a small TV hanging from the ceiling and a shelf with about six orange jumpsuits folded neatly on it along with two sets of white bras and underwear.

Emily turned her attention to the bed against the wall furthest from the door. Lying on it with her back up against the wall behind was Alison, reading a book. Upon hearing the door opening she had looked up to identify the intruder, and had been pleasantly surprised to see Emily walking in.

Emily scanned her eyes over Alison, in an orange jumpsuit,her hair was messy and she had no make up on. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked slightly pale. Aside from that, Emily was relieved that Alison was unharmed. The blonde smiled slightly at her before adjusting her position so that she was sitting cross-legged on the bed and patted the spot in front of her, encouraging Emily to sit there. Emily did so without hesitation.

"You're the first person to come and see me that isn't my dad or Jason" Alison said sadly as she played with her fingers, trying to conceal her nerves at having Emily see her like this. "It gets very lonely sometimes, but it's comforting to know that I'm safe in here" She continued before looking up at her friend. Only then did she notice the tears sliding down Emily's cheeks. She reached out and wiped them with her thumb before bringing Emily in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's midsection while Emily wrapped hers around Alison's shoulders, burying her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "It's okay Em, shhh" Alison cooed softly as Emily sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

"I..I hate seeing you here, in this place. You don't belong here. You belong at home, with me. Y..You shouldn't be here" Emily cried while still holding Alison tight.

"Shhh, it's okay hun. Shh" Alison whispered softly, rubbing the brunette's back in circles in an attempt to soothe her. "I will be back soon" She promised

"How..how c..can you k…know that? Emily wailed "A might find a way to keep you here f…forever"

Alison pulled back so that she could look into her mermaids eyes, cupping her face in both hands and wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "I'm innocent Em, I didn't kill Mona. I may be guilty of a lot of other things but this is one thing that I'm not guilty of. There will be a way to prove it"

"Spencer said you could use the information about Jason and Melissa killing Bethany as a bargaining chip, you must know that Ali. Why haven't you done it?"

Alison sat back, leaning against the wall behind her again. "Em.. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I forced Toby to take the fall for the Jenna Thing. I'm not going to do the same thing to Jason"

"But Jason is actually guilty! You co-" Emily began before Alison pressed a finger to her lips.

"No Em, I won't do that. I deserve to be in here much more than Jason does. They will know I'm innocent soon and let me go. It's just a waiting game now"

Emily realised Alison wasn't going to budge on this. She nodded slowly as Alison reached for both her hands and laced their fingers together. Emily stared at Alison's face, she looked tired. Like she hadn't slept since the night she was arrested. But her eyes were still the same striking blue they had always been. Emily understood why Alison wasn't going to let Jason go down the same way she let Toby go down. She was not the same person she was back then. She was a changed woman.

"Why did you go to Mona's funeral?" Emily asked quietly, almost afraid of what the blonde's answer might be.

Alison smiled ever so slightly, rubbing her thumbs gently over the back of Emily's hands as she answered. "Relax Em, regardless of what Spencer thinks, I didn't go to throw confetti or spit on her grave. I went there to say I was sorry, for everything. I felt I owed it to her after everything I had put her through. I wasn't angry at all when her mom slapped me. I understood why she did. It doesn't take away any of what I did to her though. Maybe if I hadn't of crowned her 'Loser Mona' none of this would of happened"

Emily nodded, before deciding to change the subject. "What are the other inmates like here?"

Alison chuckled softly, "I wouldn't know, I never leave my cell. They bring me my meals and I shower in here. It's safer in here than out there with the others anyway"

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come see you Ali, I would have come sooner but the girls…" Emily stopped mid-sentence when she realised what she was about to say.

Alison squeezed Emily's hands. "It's okay Em, you can tell me"

"Ali, they still think you're somehow apart of this. They don't think you're A anymore but they still think you had something to do with Mona's death. They-"

"Stopped you from coming here in case I tried to turn you against them and have you wrapped around my finger again" Alison finished for her, completely understanding where her former friends were coming from, but that didn't stop her from being angry at them for trying to keep Emily from her.

Emily nodded "But I don't care Ali, I know you're innocent and I'll try and make them see that as well. They know I love you and they want me to be happy and I'm sure that once we have the evidence they'll believe us." Emily paused, eyes wide in horror at realising what she had just let slip.

Alison realised it too. "You love me? Still? After everything? What about Paige?" Alison was gobsmacked.

"Paige is gone Ali, she left for California after Christmas. Even when I was with her, I didn't love her the way I love you. Sure I loved her, but I wasn't _in _love with her. I am in love with you. I always have been"

Alison listened closely, taking in everything Emily said. She could feel her heartbeat increase at her words, her spirit lifting.

She lifted one hand to the back of Emily's head to pull her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"This may not be the time to say it, but, I love you too. With all my heart" The blonde responded. Taking both of Emily's hands into her own again. The two girls sat in silence, allowing themselves to get lost in each other, taking in every detail of the others face, committing it to memory.

Their moment was interrupted by the jingling of keys and opening of the door to Ali's cell. The black haired guard smiling sympathetically as she said "Visiting hours are over hun"

Alison looked at Emily sadly before releasing her hands. She didn't want Emily to leave her alone in this awful place, but she knew she had to go.

Emily grabbed Alison's hands and shook them gently, looking into Alison's eyes with determination. "I'll be back tomorrow, and the day after that, and every single day until we get you out of here. I will find some evidence to prove you are innocent. I promise"

Alison's lips curved into a small smile, Emily's words were comforting to her. Knowing her mermaid wouldn't give up until she had found the proof to clear Alison's name. "I know you will"

Emily stood up to leave, walking towards the guard before turning back to the blonde. "Ali?"

Alison looked up from the bed. "Yes Em?"

Then Emily said the words she had been wanting to say to Alison for 4 years. "I love you"

Alison smiled softly. "I love you too" and she meant it.

As Emily turned and left, and the door was locked again. Alison smiled to herself before settling back on the bed with her book, _Great Expectations_. Even though she was sitting in a jail cell with Mona dead and A on the loose. Alison DiLaurentis had hope for the future.


	2. Know Your Enemy

"So you're saying that you got rejected from all the colleges you applied for?" Spencer said slowly, looking across the lunch table at Aria carefully, knowing it was a delicate subject to the petite brunette. The four girls were seated around the lunch table at school the day after Emily's visit to the jail. Emily had remained silent throughout this conversation, moving her food around her plate with her fork as she thought of Ali locked up in that awful hellhole with nobody to protect her and a lot of predators. The thought of Ali being hurt physically or worse made her want to throw up.

Aria nodded slowly. "All of them, not even put on any waiting lists. This has to be -A, or should I say Alison, this has got to be her revenge because we got her thrown in prison."

Emily stabbed her chicken with her fork and looked up to glare at Aria. She had tried to tell the girls _several_ times that there was no way Alison was their tormenter but the girls just wouldn't hear it. It was almost like they couldn't stand the idea that they might have been wrong and that the real -A might still be out there. It was suspicious to Emily because they were so keen to blame Alison for all of their misfortune and whenever she tried to reason that Alison simply couldn't have done some of the things that had been done to them. She couldn't have buried her own mother because she was with them at the time, she couldn't have been the one strangling herself in her living room the night she tried to run away from town. The girls simply wouldn't hear it. They would just shut down and say that it was Alison and get upset when she tried to push the matter.

_"_Oh Emily drop it already! Alison is A and she stole the game from Mona. Get over it!" Hanna said angrily. Emily turned her glare to the blonde , she couldn't help but notice that Hanna had been the first to get on the 'Alison killed Mona' bandwagon and Emily couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards her for it. Sure, she loved all these girls and would do anything to protect them, but the way they were treating Alison made her furious.

"If you just went to the prison and _talked_ to her. You would see that she has been telling the truth, she is innocent, A set her up and we got her put away for something she didn't do. We should all feel terrible right now, she's in that awful place for a crime she didn't commit!" Emily all but yelled at them. She couldn't possibly take this anymore. She didn't deserve this, Ali didn't deserve this.

"Wait, you went and saw her Em?!" Spencer said in alarm as her eyes widened at the seething brunette. "Why would you do that? So she could lie to you again?!" Aria and Hanna matched Spencer's shocked and angry expression.

"Yeah I did, and she wasn't lying to me. I'm not stupid you know guys. She was sincere. She is not the enemy, but to be quite honest, I'm starting to think you guys might be" She said before picking up her tray and storming off.

"How is she today?" Emily asked the male prison guard from yesterday as she followed him down the brightly lit corridor as a quick pace. She was dying to see Ali, to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone, she's being transferred to a new cell soon." Emily's heart dropped at those words and she thought she could see a look of pity on his face, or maybe she was just imagining it.

"A shared one?" She asked cautiously, preparing herself for the answer she dreaded to hear.

"Most likely" He answered sympathetically. The brunette ground her teeth in both anger and desperation. She had to find that evidence to clear Ali, she simply _had_ to.

They finally reached the door to Alison's cell and he pulled out the keys and opened it before motioning her inside, closing and locking the door behind her. That was something Emily would never get used to. She couldn't imagine how Alison felt, being accused of murder and being not able to leave. It must be soul-crushing for the blonde. When Emily turned around, said blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Emily couldn't tell if she was crying or not. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hey Ali" She said softly, hoping to not startle the blonde, who seemed to have not processed the door opening. Alison's head lifted from her hands slowly before turning to face Emily, her seemingly dead eyes lighting up just a fraction. To Emily, it looked like prison was sucking the life out of Alison.

"Hey Em" The blonde responded, but her voice was croaky and Emily could see the dark circles even more profoundly under her ice blue eyes. This wasn't fair. Emily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alison protectively. As if she was hoping that she could protect her from the horrors of this place.

"How are you?" She asked softly, loosening her grip slightly but refusing to let go. She could never let go of Alison, over the years she had come to realise that.

"Tired, a bit depressed, and angry, aren't you glad you asked?" Alison replied sarcastically. She was feeling more numb with every day that passed that she was in here.

"Ali.." Emily began, not knowing how to break this news to Alison. "Ali, recent events have led the girls to believe you're -A again. I've tried to tell them but they won't listen to me"

Alison turned to look the swimmer in the eye. "What kind of recent events?" She had a feeling she already knew, she slid her hand into her jumpsuit pocket discreetly and gripped the folded paper she had received with her clean jumpsuits. _Your friends will see you soon_. She knew what it was the instant she saw it. A was going to have the girls thrown in jail with her, and the bitch was going to make it look like Alison was responsible. She knew that if A exposed the truth about New York there was nothing she could do to save Aria from winding up behind bars with her. She had tried though, she had many bargains she could have used, including Aria killing Shana, but she didn't. She wouldn't rat on her friends.

Emily swallowed thickly, she couldn't look the blonde in the eye. "We all got a text from -A, and they think that you were behind it" She scoffed, she had all but screamed at the girls that inmates weren't allowed cell phones.

Alison had suspected as much, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Emily allowed herself a quick look at Alison, shivering upon seeing how lifeless Alison looked. "It was a picture, a still of you in here, chained to a bench and you were talking to Toby. It had a caption… _Do you think five can fit on that bench? We'll find out. -A_" She recited, she had remembered the text word for word so that she could tell Alison, seeing as visitors couldn't have their phones while seeing inmates.

Alison growled; this bitch was getting on her last nerve. "So let me guess, Toby told you that because I said that would happen unless A killed you first, and A just happened to text you something almost identical, they now think that I got access to the security cameras from inside my cell and sent a text from my imaginary cell phone to you four that I want you in here with me" Alison said sarcastically, letting out a dark laugh at how absurd it sounded. -A had really messed with her friends' common sense, she was glad Emily still had her wits about her and could see through this set up.

Emily strode over to Alison and cupped her face in both her hands. "I'll get you out Ali" she promised, and she meant it. She wasn't going to rest until Alison was out of here, at home, with her, safe and sound.

She mustered up all her courage and pressed her lips to Alison's, sighing with relief when Alison didn't push her away. She felt Alison move her lips against hers so she mimicked the blonde's actions. Deepening the kiss. She felt Alison's hands come up to tangle in her hair, the blonde humming at the feeling of Emily's tongue caressing her own.

Both girls pulled away for air but kept their eyes closed as they took a moment to just drown in the other. Savouring this moment. Until Emily pressed her lips to Alison's forehead and turned to the cell door, Alison whimpered at the loss of her mermaid and the brunette turned around slowly to face her.

"I'll be here tomorrow Ali, until then I'm going to find something to get you out of here" she whispered before turning back to the door and walking out, wiping tears from her eyes as she went. She was going to get Alison out of here if it killed her, even if it meant she had to take Alison's place in here.

A plan started forming in her head, she knew Alison wouldn't like it and the girls would think she was crazy, but she knew this is what she had to do to clear Alison's name.

She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she found the one she was after. She hit dial and pressed the phone to her ear.

-x-

**A/N: What's Emily up to? I'm still writing out all my prompts, should have some up by the end of the week. Please keep sending me them I'm loving writing them. None of my other stories are going to be ending anytime soon either. Love y'all xoxox **


End file.
